


WR3CK3D

by ErinsWorks



Series: Popping Hearts, Breaking Bubbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: Alternative Title: Vriska absolutely goes off.A conclusion to the Popping Hearts, Breaking Bubbles story arc!





	WR3CK3D

**(VRISKA): A8solutely lose your shit.**

**aG: ........**

**aG: Do you know**

**aG: How long I’ve been looking for you?**

**AG: a)( fuck.**

**aG: DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING CLUE**

**aG: FOUR F8CK8NG PERIGEES.**

**aG: YOU GOGDAMNED HIGH8LOODED** **_ASSHOLE._ **

**AG: o)(.**

**aG:** **_THATS ALL????????_ **

**aG:** **_F8CKING “o)(“????????_ **

**AG: spparrntly**

**aG: ........**

**aG: Are you crytyping.**

**aG: Is Meenah mother fucking Peixes** **_crytyping_ ** **.**

**AG: i giess**

**aG: wow**

**aG: what do** **_you_ ** **have to 8e sad about exactly.**

**AG: cuz i ruined yuo.**

**AG: jus likee i thougt i would**

**aG: Please for the love of gog, snap out of that.**

**aG: And you didn’t ruin jack shit.**

**aG: I’ve always been a 8itch whos inappropri8ly angry at seadwellers.**

**aG: It’s pretty much my whole thing.**

**aG: It’s just...**

**aG: ... You were the only one that liked me 8ack, you know?**

**AG: w)(at?**

**aG: I’ve always been** **_pitying_ ** **people. Or pretending I loved people. Or particip8ing in some really shitty rivalries.**

**aG: 8ut you’re the only one I think I ever actually... loved. Or at least, the only one that loved me 8ack.**

**aG: Well, I mean, I** **_thought_ ** **you loved me 8ack.**

**aG: 8ut you didn’t huh?**

**aG: You just had to move on to whoever the NEWEST SERKET happened to 8e.**

**AG: i would’ve stayed if i t)(ough)(t i wouldnt ruin everyfin.**

**AG: figured i couldnt ruin “the new vriska” more t)(an s)(e already ruined )(erself.**

**aG: ........ go on.**

**AG: youre a good person now vrisk.**

**AG: or at least, as good a person as people like us can be.**

**AG: youve changed.**

**AG: and i was gonna wreck all t)(e work youd done, just by bein around, you know?**

**AG: i figured, maybe if i just left... you wouldn’t )(ave to d-eel wit)( t)(at.**

**aG: That’s a fascin8ting thesis on my personal growth as an upstanding Scorpio citizen of the dream bubbles.**

**aG: Here’s my conclusion for you:**

**aG: You could’ve, say,**

**aG:** **_said that to me._ **

**aG:** **_Instead of just fucking leaving._ **

**AG: and you woulda just accepted t)(at?**

**AG: i dont think so.**

**aG: You know what?**

**aG: You’re probably right. I’ll give you that.**

**aG: 8ut you just up and leaving?** **  
** **aG: That hurt more than anything that’s ever happened to me.**

**aG: So, of course I hurt. Of course I resent you.**

**aG: 8ut.**

**AG: but?**

**aG: 8ut I’m not the only one who can change.**

**aG: I know this makes me sound like a wanna8e livelihood-instructic8or, 8ut change starts with** **_you_ ** **.**

**AG: wow.**

**AG: youre rig)(t.**

**AG: t)(at DO-ES make you sound like a wannabe life-coac)(.**

**aG: Hahahahahahahaha.**

**aG: Don’t hit me with your snooty high8lood voca8ulary, I’m trying to make a point.**

**AG: alrig)(t, fin-E, go on.**

**aG: Thank you.**

**aG: As I was saying, I’m only a “good person” ...whatever the fuck that even means... 8ecause I was trying to 8e 8etter for** **_you._ **

**aG: Now I’m not saying something as ar8itrary and dum8 and complic8ed as “romance” is the answer to YOUR personal pro8lems.**

**aG: Or that it was even the real answer to mine.**

**aG: 8ut... I think the answer is to keep those you love in your sights.**

**aG: Make sure that they matter to you.**

**aG: Make sure that they _know_ they matter to you.**

**AG: and )(ow am i supposed to do t)(at?**

**aG: Simple! Stop insulting them left and right, and disregarding their feelings, and acting like your the only person in the fucking multiverse that matters.**

**aG: I don’t know what’s up with the “Real Vriska” but, I know thats working out just fine for me.**

**GC: 1T SUR3 1S!**

**aG: JEGUS I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE**

**AG: S)(IT SO DID I**

**GC: DONT WORRY 1V3 GOTT3N US3D TO 1T**

**GC: 4NYW4Y, 1 JUST W4NT3D TO POP 1N TO S4Y TH4T 1M SO PROUD OF YOUR GROWTH 4S 4 P3RSON VR1SKA**

**GC: <>**

**aG: Awwwwwwww, thank you!**

**aG: <>**

**GC: 4LR1GHT 1LL JUST L3T YOU TWO G3T B4CK TO H4SH1NG TH1NGS OUT**

**AG: t)(anks**

**aG: Actually I think we’re pretty much done here.**

**aG: That’s my eight cents on the matter.**

**AG: o)(**

**AG: )(m**

**aG: Hm.**

**AG: )(mmm.**

**aG: Hmmmmmmmm?**

**GC: GOG, US3 YOUR WORDS, PL34S3**

**GC: 1TS H4RD 3NOUGH TO R34D TH1S STUFF WH3N YOU 4R3NT SP34K1NG 3NT1R3LY 1N TH3 WORD “HM”**

**AG: you broug)(t t)(is on yours)(ellf pyrope.**

**AG: karmas a fish.**

**aG: Oh that one’s GOOD.**

**GC: V3RY GOOD. TOP T31R ON3 M1GHT SAY.**

**AG: )(e)(.**

**AG: w)(ale uh… maybe ill see you around?**

**aG: May8e! Who knows.**

**AG: )(e)(, yeah**

**AG: ttyl t)(en vrisk.**

**aG:** **_Sea_ ** **ya later!!!!!!!!**

 

 ***** **aquaticGorer** **has left the chat.***

 

**(VRISKA): Chat with (TEREZI) privately.**

 

**AG: Well then.**

**AG: That sure was a thing that happened.**

**GC: Y3S**

**GC: Y3S 1T W4S**

**AG: Sorry I’m a 8it sh8ken up.**

**AG: I think I’ve 8een demonizing her in my head for the past few perigrees.**

**AG: I did not expect her to 8e as fucked up a8out it as I was.**

**GC: <>**

**GC: 1LL B3 R1GHT H3R3 FOR YOU**

**AG: Thank you so much Terezi.**

**AG: I can’t stress enough how lost I’d 8e in these 8u88les without you.**

**AG: You’re so important to me.**

**GC: 4WWW**

**GC: VR1SK4, YOU B1G S4P**

**AG: I have literally never read those words in that order 8efore in my entire life.**

**GC: 1T WOULDNT SURPR1S3 M3 IF YOU W3R3NT 3X4GG3R4T1NG**

**GC: >:]**

**AG: Hahahahahahahaha**

**AG: <> <> <> <> <> <> <> <>**

**GC: *G4SP***

**GC: TH3 D14MOND 31GHTFOLD!!!**

**GC: 1VE H34RD L3G3NDS OF 1TS POW3R!!!**

**AG:** **_Witness it, feeble troll._ **

**AG:** **_MY FULL POWER, LI8ER8TED_ **

**GC: SOM3ON3S B33N B1NG1NG SHOWS W1TH RUF1OH**

**GC: H3H3H3H3**

**AG: Oh please, as if I’d even go near that dork.**

**GC: GL4D TO S33 YOUR3 K33P1NG YOUR ST4ND4RDS UP 4S 4LW4YS**

**AG: Of course I’ve got high standards! You’re my moirail after all.**

**GC: TH1S 1S BL4T4NT FL4TT3RY 4ND 1 W1LL NOT ST4ND FOR 1T.**

**AG: You don’t have a choice Pyrope!**

**GC: 1F YOU S4Y SO >:[**

**GC: 4NYW4Y**

**GC: 1 GOTT4 GO**

**GC: 1M H4NG1NG OUT W1TH 4 D34D K4RK4T TOD4Y**

**GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R!**

**AG: See ya!**

 

 ***** **gallowsCallibrator** **has left the chat.***

 

**Wow, you love that girl.**

**Although, you’d never use that word to her face, “Love”. It’s a bit too special, too specific, and... too true.**

**Maybe you’ll tell her someday.**

**You’ve got an eternity to work with after all.**


End file.
